


【南北车】四舍五入

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【南北车】四舍五入

总裁绫x作死依 绫攻(abo)  
————分割线————  
“乐正绫，你还有多少？”办公室里，已经等了快两个小时的洛天依终于忍不住开口问了。  
“自己看。”乐正绫头也不抬地从右手边拿了份文件继续奋笔疾书。  
“要我帮忙不。”洛天依从沙发上晃到了办公桌前，毫不忌讳地坐在桌上。  
“你半个小时前也说了这话，然后看了不到三分钟就罢工了，我也真的是雇了个假秘书。”乐正绫直起腰靠在椅背上抬头看着笑嘻嘻的洛天依。  
“哼，赶紧看，说不定能赶在明天之前回家。”洛天依看了看桌子上的电子钟，距离零点就剩一个小时了。  
“别想了，我说不定要看到明天上班。”乐正绫现在很想把这该死的职位扔回给自己的哥，就一句“我出去玩啦”然后把整个公司丢给了乐正绫。  
“别啊，真这样的话我就不得不帮你看了。”洛天依的话差点让乐正绫吐血。  
两人的办公室恋情真的是除了言和那些人外全世界都不知道，毕竟谁会相信聊天中敬语用得比跟陌生人说话还多的两个人会是情侣。  
也因为这个，乐正绫接管公司才不到两年就被打上了禁欲系Alpha的标签，而洛天依是在龙牙出去浪之前就跟乐正绫在一起的，之后就得到了秘书这一职位，当然认真工作是必须的，但是之后嘛……  
“看完了看完了，回家。”乐正绫恨不得把笔给扔出去，不过看在挺贵的份上还是盖好盖子放进笔筒里。  
“嘻嘻。”身后传来轻笑，一双纤细的手放在了自己肩上顺着身体线条滑到了身前，蜻蜓点水般的一个吻落在耳后，梨花的清香从后方传来。  
乐正绫不说话了，伸手按了下电子钟便十指交叉放在身前不再动弹。  
“别这么高冷嘛。”温热的气息洒在耳边，身前的手扯下了领带，黑色的西装外套被解开扣子，白衬衫随着那双手的动作不再平整。  
“禁欲系Alpha？”身后的人突然离开，白皙的长腿从眼前掠过，黑影笼罩住了椅子上的乐正绫，拉开她的手放在自己腰上，贴身上前，故意挪动身体蹭着对方的腺体。  
乐正绫呼吸一滞，却很快平复了情绪闭上眼睛任凭洛天依怎么撩拨也不给反应。  
“无聊，那回家吧。”过了一会，洛天依没得到想要的反应，失去兴趣般地从衣衫不整的乐正绫身上下来了。  
“玩够了？”一直压抑着冲动的情绪导致嗓子已经沙哑得不像话，起身将洛天依压在办公桌上，伸手按了下电子钟。  
“阿绫？”洛天依有点慌了，自己刚刚是不是玩大了。  
“多少？”乐正绫凑到洛天依耳边，指了指电子钟上的数字，一直控制着的信息素终于流露出来，慢慢包裹住身前的人。  
“7……7分46秒。”洛天依感觉身体有些发软，已经被标记使得她只会对身后的Alpha起反应。  
“四舍五入呢？”职业装的外套被扯下，手掌的温度透过衬衫传来，后颈的腺体被细细舔舐，略尖的牙齿压迫着皮肤却不留下伤口。  
“7……分。”跟乐正绫在一起这么久，深知她有多像个奸商，要是回答10的话自己今晚就完了。  
“不对哦，6，五入，5再入，所以说是8，如果再来算的话……”故意地停顿。  
“我……我错了，阿绫~”瞬间知道不对劲的洛天依开始撒娇卖萌求原谅，讨好似的蹭了蹭乐正绫的脸颊。  
“看在你知道自己停的份上，这八次以你来算。”乐正绫下了最后通牒便起身将洛天依转了半圈搂在怀里低头吻住不听任何解释或求饶。  
“唔~嗯……”无数次地沉溺在乐正绫的吻里，墨水的味道萦绕在身边，双手不自觉地环住了她的脖子，整个人被带着走进了办公室里的小房间，直到身体陷入柔软的大床迟钝的大脑才反应过来。  
“多少次了还不记得呼吸。”唇舌分离，缺氧的感觉迟迟传来，剧烈跳动的心脏榨取着肺部最后的氧气，后知后觉地大口呼吸才让肺部燃烧的感觉缓和一些。  
“记得自己数好，我记性不好。”乐正绫笑眯眯的脸让洛天依很想打她，但显然，打不过。  
“啊~”衬衫被不温柔地扯开，前扣式的胸衣用手一压就可以解开，乐正绫可是说是很熟练了。  
温暖的手包裹住白兔，小小的樱桃顶着掌心，吻从耳垂顺着脖颈向下，然后在白兔上留下了齿痕。  
“唔~别咬……疼~”毫无威胁性地瞪了眼乐正绫，而且还被对方无视了。  
唇齿接替了左手的工作继续抚慰着小巧的白兔，直接了断地扯下裤子，膝盖稍稍用力就分开了合拢的双腿，指尖碰上底裤却意外地没感觉到有水渍，放开红肿的乳尖抬起头与洛天依对视。  
“怎……怎么……唔！”有些疑惑地看着乐正绫，然而话还没说完就被不知怎的带上了强烈攻击性的信息素贯穿了身体。  
“啊~嗯……唔…阿绫~”身体迅速升温，大脑也被强制关机，下身不可控制地收缩分泌出爱液，后颈的腺体肿胀难耐，随着心脏的跳动散发出梨花的香味。  
强制发情。Omega的大脑中闪过最后一个念头，随后无尽的欲望和渴求占据了全部，身边的墨香带给人的感觉完全不是高雅的书生，而是富有文采却选择仗剑天涯的霸道剑客。  
“看来不是我魅力不够啊。”调笑的话语左耳进右耳出，浑身燥热唯一的解药还在一旁看笑话，洛天依撑着最后一点力气将四肢缠在了乐正绫身上，湿漉漉的下身隔着西装裤摩擦她的腺体。  
红色的眸子里带上了笑意，解开洛天依腰侧的绳结，最后一层布料被拉下，分开花瓣就这涌出的爱液将双指推了进去，几乎没什么困难就到了最深处，轻车熟路地找到了那一处地方曲起手指旋转逗弄。  
“唔嗯~绫……难受，唔~想要……”没有任何理智可言，只有欲望，整个身体都被欲望驱使，全部的感官都调高了灵敏度，特别是下身的小穴。  
并起手指，在下次进入时又加入一根，三指将小穴撑得满满的，随后的攻势更加猛烈，配合着信息素的肆虐，很快就把身下人送上了顶峰。  
“别数错喽。”好心地提醒加上不顾颤抖的小穴开始新一轮攻击的动作完全不好心。  
“啊~别……唔~太快……哼~”所有的话语就连呻吟也被撞得支离破碎，高潮后的身体太过敏感，体内手指的一点点细微的动作也感觉得一清二楚，颈侧温柔的舔舐和手指的动作完全不成正比，一只手攀到了后颈掌心的薄茧稍稍缓解了腺体的肿胀感。  
手指再次被绞住，白皙的脖颈随着后仰的头部呈现优美的弧度，大量的爱液顾不得手指的阻挡涌了出来，身下的床单湿了一片。  
乐正绫的呼吸有些沉重，左手抽出扯下自己的裤子，腺体顶入了来不及闭合的小穴。  
“啊~哈……绫…唔~”呻吟中的呼喊被捕捉到，食指指节拭去了洛天依眼角的泪水，吻上她微张的嘴，两人的唇舌又一次纠缠在一起。  
腺体开始在小穴中进出，内壁的褶皱被一点点撑开，穴口的嫩肉一次次被翻出。  
“唔~”呻吟被乐正绫吞入腹中，腺体被收缩的小穴困在原地，紧致的感觉差点让她也投降。  
“几次了？”迷离的绿色眸子布满水汽，亲吻时无法吞咽的津液从嘴角流下，慢慢抽送着腺体，看着身下人有趣的反应。  
“三……嗯~”几乎在用气音讲话，即使大脑一片混乱也不敢记错数字，不然今晚真的别想休息了。  
“真乖。”吻了吻洛天依的额头，双手握着她的腰用力翻了半圈，抽插的速度提快，牙齿轻咬着后颈的腺体。  
“唔啊~嗯~”后颈传来疼痛感，从伤口侵入的信息素让洛天依想起以前发情的时候乐正绫总是克制着，仅仅是临时标记一下，直到那次自己同意两人才正式建立关系。  
“啊！”粗糙的舌面碾过伤口，体内的腺体狠狠撞在了宫口处，过分敏感的身体再一次承受不住攻击。  
“唔~”抓紧枕头的指节发白，扭头把呻吟闷在枕头里，身后的乐正绫似乎也到了极限，温热的液体灌进了腔内。  
“困了？”抱着洛天依倒在床上，发现怀里的人闭着眼睛，脸上写满了疲惫。  
“嗯……不要了，睡觉好不好。”转过身钻进乐正绫怀里撒娇，现在腰已经酸得快动不了了，再来自己就别想要这腰了。  
“好，欠我的账记好了。”乐正绫笑了笑，扯过被子盖住了两人。  
“唔……”没有回应，低头发现洛天依已经揪着自己胸前的衣服睡着了。  
“晚安。”  
隔天早晨。  
“帮我送两份早饭到办公室。”打电话给助手。  
“总裁昨晚没回去吗？”助手端着早饭进了办公室。  
“嗯，放着就行了。”乐正绫点了点头，端起一份走向小房间。  
助手退到门边，故意放慢了离开的速度，然后……  
“都怪你，腰疼死了，床都下不了，你今天哪儿也别想去！”刺激。


End file.
